


Happy Death Day!

by Avarii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Groundhog Day, Happy Death Day - Freeform, He gets hurt like a lot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2019, Xenophobia, brotherhood era, horror movie reference, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarii/pseuds/Avarii
Summary: When Prompto was nine, he broke his arm on his birthday.When he was twelve, he had to flush the goldfish he talked to every day down the toilet.When he was fifteen, he worked a double shift to make rent. And the years in between all of that were spent alone in an empty apartment.Prompto was never a fan of his birthday. It was just another day, really, even after becoming best friends with the Prince who was insistent on celebrating the day regardless of his own feelings on it. But having to relive your birthday over and over again while a crazed killer whose face he could never see murders you each night? That really takes the (birthday) cake.Yeah, this was officially the worst birthday ever. Did he mention his goldfish died the one year?





	Happy Death Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Halloween and Dia de los Muertos so a tad late, but I wanted both a Halloween fic and a Birthday fic so here we are I guess??

October 25th, M.E. 753

“Noct, I _ really _ don’t think this is a good idea. Emphasis on really. Like _ really _ really,” Prompto rambled as they walked through the halls of the Citadel towards what led into the Glaive and Crownsguard’s training grounds. 

“Just trust me? When have I ever led you wrong?” A pause. “Don’t answer that.” Prompto laughed. “And besides,” Noctis added, “this _ was _ your idea.”

Prompto’s mouth - which was previously open to no doubt make some witty retort - shut at that. Noct was right. It _ was _ his idea. Had been for a while now, but the Prince had always been firmly against it. Not that the blonde could blame him. His scrawny, clumsy self is hardly worthy of guarding the _ Prince of Lucis. _He could barely go three feet without tripping over something invisible let alone fight for someone else; yet here he was, outside of the training grounds, to learn how to do just that. Sort of. Noct made some hard stipulations in order for this to happen. And he voiced that very concern. 

“I thought you didn’t approve?”  
  
Noctis shrugged as if the whole thing was no different than hanging out at the arcade or playing video games at his apartment. But it _ was _ different, so very different. And the tense line across the prince’s shoulders and the way he crossed his arms over his chest betrayed his seemingly nonchalant expression. 

Prompto’s spent years looking at Noct from afar, he can easily read what he’s feeling - even if he doesn’t say as much aloud. To which Prompto gave him a look that said he was clearly not buying it.

“Fine,” Noctis threw his hands up in defeat to whatever unspoken argument the two were having. “Gladio got to me to me. It’s like I said earlier -”

“I’m a liability,” the blonde finished.

“What? _ No _ , Prom. Just _ no _ . You’re -,” the teen paused looking for the right words. “You’re vulnerable. You’re the crown prince’s - _my _ best friend - and I don’t want you to get hurt because of that. Like I said before,” he stopped, Noctis clearly having had his fill of _ feelings _ for the moment, but it was fine, Prompto remembered their conversation clearly. 

\- - -

_ Earlier that day.. _

_ Kweh! It’s your birthday! Kweh! _

Prompto’s phone went off, startling him awake from the light doze he was taking against the window pane by his desk, and he was eternally grateful for the fact that at least they were on lunch break even if their teacher shot him a _ look_. 

“Argentum! No phones in class,” the old man lectured, before frowning towards the window at the sound of a dog barking loudly outside.  
  
“Sor- Sorry, sir! It’s just important!’ To which the teacher rolled his eyes but let it go. Noctis shot him a look of mild amusement at the special chocobo ringtone as he went to pick it up, the prince’s head returning to its rest spot on the blonde’s desk. 

“Hey mom! Sorry I can’t be on the phone very long - I’m at school,” he apologized; however the eagerness in his tone was near palpable. His mother either didn't care he was at school or the timezones in Altissia were just inconvenient timing. 

“That’s fine,” said the voice on the other line, curt as always. When was it not? “This was meant to be quick anyways.”

“S-Sure!”  
  
“I received a call from the landlord, the rent is due tonight. Do be sure to pay it.”  
  
The blonde tried (and failed) not to let his tone betray him, even if he visibly deflated. “Y-yeah, no problem! Anything else?” He asked, a hopeful tone tinging his voice. _Maybe she won’t forget._

“Don’t forget” was the last response he received before the call was done and his mother hung up, leaving Prompto frozen. _She forgot_, he thought as he sank back into his chair. An uncomfortable cough brought him out of his thoughts and reminded him of the prince, currently sitting up below him. The blonde teen flushed in embarrassment. 

“Ouch, Prom, I’m sorr-” The prince’s apology was cut off by the sound of a car alarm outside their classroom going off, the barking getting even louder at that and a classmate’s boxed lunch getting simultaneously knocked over by her surprise at the loud noises.

Prompto waved it off, face still red that his friend had caught that conversation. “I-it’s fine, like I said before, my parents have never been big on birthdays,” he lied. The prince fixed him with a look that said he clearly didn’t believe him, and rightfully so. 

Noctis was about to comment more on it, clearly feeling a certain way. However, the blonde cut him off before the conversation could go any further. “Let’s just drop it, okay?”

The prince took the out for what it was but not before fixing him with a look that clearly said this would not be the last of that conversation. “Fine,” he relented, “but speaking of birthdays --” Noctis berated himself at the poor segway he just made, but reached into his bag nonetheless. 

“Aww, for me? You shouldn’t have,” Prompto said, trying to lighten the mood. He was maybe half-successful.

He hoped that Noctis wasn’t going to pull out anything fancy. He wouldn’t know how to pay him back if that was the case. After all, rent was due according to his mom. 

But instead of a physical gift, the blonde was presented with a cupcake. 

“A preview,” Noctis said, passing over the cupcake inside a tupperware container that no doubt belonged to Ignis. The cupcake inside however, was very unlike Ignis. It was a hot mess with the cake part of the cupcake practically collapsing in on itself as partially melted icing slid down one side and onto the container. The prince had clearly made it. For him. Prompto’s heart beat wildly in his chest, he could cry at the sentiment. “I know it’s not much. Iggy has a full cake he made himself back at the Citadel that’s much better -” 

“It’s perfect,” Prompto choked out to which the prince rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment at the praise. “Tha - thanks, man.”

“It’s really no big deal, your actual gifts are back at the Citadel,” he huffed, cheeks red as his friend got all sentimental over a _ cupcake _ of all things.  
  
“Citadel?” Prompto asked, surprised. “What about your apartment?”

“Yeah, well, I was thinking,” the dark-haired teen hedged.  
  
“That’s never good,” Prompto joked between bites of the cupcake to which Noctis replied with a mock “Hey!” 

The mood was much light now and the cupcake tasted terrible.

He loved it. 

The dog from before barked louder and Prompto resisted the strong urge to go look out the window and take a picture of the dog as he was wont to do. He probably would’ve too, if it weren’t for the prince’s next words. “_ Anyways _, I think you were right. Before,” he finally got out, and rubbed at the back of his next uncomfortably once more before mumbling his next words. “I think you should do Crownsguard training.”

_ What._

“What.” Prompto nearly choked on the cupcake and not just because it tasted so bad. But that too. 

“That’s not my okay to go join them,” the prince quickly corrected. “But what’s a little training, right?”  
  
“But you said no.” This had been a long-standing argument between them, why would Noct suddenly change his stance on the issue?

“It’s just training so you can protect yourself, you wouldn’t be joining,” Noctis was quick to clarify.

“But I want to protect _ you._” Not himself. Noctis flinched, as if the words physically hurt him to hear.  
  
“No, not that,” the prince strained and if it wasn’t his best friend’s birthday he would gladly turn this into an argument. “Self-defense only, okay? The rest.. I still need to think about.”  
  
The blonde found it hard to swallow as he took a deep breath. Okay. “Okay.” This was a start. He could take the inch the prince was giving him for now, and maybe one day turn it into a mile.

\- - -

_ Present.. _

“I know what you said before,” Prompto responded. “Self-defense training only.” He swallowed, the movement just as hard as their conversation earlier. “But you know I would die for you, right? Guard or Glaive or civvie.”

Noctis made a flustered, frustrated gesture. “That’s the _ problem _ \--”

“Those are some big words for such a scrawny kid,” a loud, stern voice interrupted their conversation which was surely going to become an argument had it gone on. 

Prompto yelped as he turned around to see none other than Cor the Immortal and Titus Drautos, Captain of the Kingsglaive before him. 

“Sir -- _ sirs!” _ Prompto quickly stood at attention and saluted the two before following with a fist to his chest, his face flushed with embarrassment as two of the most prominent men in the King’s Army heard his declaration. Behind him, Noctis stood casually, hands in the pockets of his cargos. 

“Something up?” The prince inquired, his voice its careful neutral tone that he used when dealing with others that weren’t his inner circle. It was rare to find both the Captain of the Glaive and the Crownsguard together like this. 

“Yes, in fact,” Drautos responded. “You were told not to come to the Citadel today for training. And yet here you are, despite how often you try to skip out of coming when your presence _ is _ required.” His eyes slid over to Prompto, who still stood at attention. “At ease, boy,” he said firmly and Prompto got the distinct feeling of being dissected as Drautos watched him with a careful, discerning eye. “Not to mention you brought a friend without any clearances.” 

“It’s a special day,” the prince responded simply, to which Prompto flushed. The prince went out of his way here because of _ him _of all people. 

“Either way,” the Immortal stated. “We’re going to have to move you and your friend to your rooms in the upper portion of the Citadel.” 

“Wait, what?” Noctis’s indifferent countenance faded at those words. “Why?”  
  
“We have guests,” was the simple response, to which the Kingsglaive Captain added through gritted teeth: “_Imperial _guests.” 

“What!?” Noctis moved forward in front of Prompto as if to physically protect him from the Captain’s words. “Dad never said anything about that. Shouldn’t you be _ with _ him?” 

Cor just huffed. “That was the idea, hence, your training at the Citadel being canceled, but here you are, and as such, so are we. The King is with his Shield at the moment. As you should be with yours.” 

“The prince’s Shield will be joining His Majesty shortly. In the meantime, I’ll have some Glaives be tasked with escorting and guarding you up to your rooms in the Citadel -- your Shield will join as soon as he is able,” Drautos added, before pushing past the pair of teens and barking orders into the training rooms that Prompto never got to actually see. “Ostium! Ulric!” 

Two Glaives, both of which Prompto couldn’t help but stare at with awe, came into the hallways at the orders, confusion clearly on their faces. Nyx Ulric wearing one of trepidation, as if expecting to be berated for something. But Prompto paid it no mind because it was _ Nyx Ulric _. Him and Libertus were legends all around Insomnia (sometimes for better or worse depending on who you ask) but they were very much heroes in Prompto’s realm. 

Noctis gave him a shove with his elbow. “Ow!”

“Rein it in, Prom,” the prince grumbled. 

“That obvious?” He whispered. 

“It’s written all over your face, dude.”

“Ostium, Ulric, you have a new assignment. Escort and guard the prince and his friend here to His Majesty’s Citadel chambers. Normally there’d be screening for any unexpected visitors, but considering the current circumstances..” The Glaives tensed, nothing more needing to be said. It was clear how the Glaives felt about imperials in the city_ at all, _ let alone the _ Citadel _. 

“Say no more, Captain,” Nyx - _ the _Nyx Ulric - answered. Prompto was still in awe. Best birthday ever? 

“Are you going to stand there and gawk all day, kid or are you going to show you have _ some _Glaive potential and follow orders?” Captain Drautos said pointedly. 

“Ah- ye-yes, Sir!” Prompto quickly bowed, only now realizing the Prince and the Glaives had gone further down the hall as Noctis caught up with the guards on the current political situation -- likely concerned for his father. He scurried down the halls, hastening his pace to catch up to the men in front of him, and man if that wasn’t a living metaphor for his life right now, his brain unhelpfully added. He pushed the thought aside as he made his way down the long hall and -

“Oof!” Prompto crashed into something, no, some_one _, in his rush to catch up to the group. “Sorry!” He yelled hastily (Prompto lost count how many times he’s said that today alone) before side-steppng the person to catch up with the group. 

However, before he could make it far, a hand reached out and gripped his arm. 

“Best be careful around these halls,” the voice said, and it sent chills down Prompto’s spine, “some of what is here is older than even you can imagine.” The grip around his arm tightened, and Prompto’s eyes followed up the hand along to the face the voice belonged to. He was tall, auburn locks falling around his face and eyes staring Prompto down like a spider watching its prey finally caught in its web.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto replied, somewhat breathlessly. Down the hall, he was distantly aware Noctis, Nyx, and Libertus had stopped, the prince taking an offensive stance. If Prompto didn’t know any better, it looked like he was ready to warp to him. Nyx’s hand gripped Noct’s arm, stopping the prince in his tracks, oddly echoing his current position. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Mister --” he trailed off, at a loss for both a name and just what to say in general.  
  
“Izunia. Ardyn Izunia. But pay me no mind,” the man, _ Ardyn, _smiled, but how could Prompto not mind him when the man’s hand was still gripping his arm tightly. “While it was nice crashing into you, it would seem I’ve worn out my welcome.” Prompto followed Ardyn’s gaze to where Noctis had pushed past the Glaives and was bee-lining straight towards him, the Kingsglaive not far behind. And if Nyx had to warp slightly to keep up with the prince’s speed as he made his way to his friend, he would later deny it. “As I said before, do watch your step around here, yes?” 

Prompto mindlessly nodded, just grateful Ardyn had fnally released his arm and was gone almost as quickly as he had shown up.  
  
Noctis’s voice snapped him out of his own head. “Dude,” the prince said, concern lacing his tone as he wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, “you alright?”  
  
“Yeah - uh.. yeah, I’m fine,” Prompto said, but he wasn’t sure if that was the correct answer. “Who was that?”  
  
Noctis glared in the direction the mysterious man, Ardyn, had come from. “Not sure, some noble looking for trouble is my guess.” 

“Then you guessed wrong, Your Highness,” Nyx answered tersely. “That there was the ambassador from Gralea.”  
  
Gralea, as in Nifleheim’s Gralea? The blonde felt suddenly sick and he was grateful the prince was partially supporting his weight because his legs felt shaky all of a sudden. 

“Soon to be Chancellor of Niflheim, if the rumors are correct,” Libertus added. The other Glaive nodded. The sickening feeling got worse.

“All the more reason to get you up to your chambers as quickly as possible,” Nyx declared. And for once, the Prince didn’t argue as he led Prompto by the hand through the large hallways of the Citadel to his old rooms. Prompto barely remembered the route there and instead tried to focus on the warm hand in his and the sun setting over Insomnia through the Citadel’s massive windows.

\- - -

“Dude, _ dude _!” Prompto enthused.

“I heard you at the first _ dude _, dude,” Noctis replied lazily from the large black couch that occupied the living room of his Citadel rooms. Rooms that were easily the size of the blonde’s entire apartment complex’s floor. 

“I just - this view is so cool!” The teen gushed. “How have you never taken your friend, your bestie, your bro, amigo here before? This view alone is a photographer _ heaven _ .” Prompto had never seen Insomnia from this high up before and it was breathtaking.

“You never asked?” Noctis answered. As if Prompto _ would _ask the prince to visit the Citadel. He asked enough of the prince by just being friends, if he was honest. Although, now was hardly the time for that line of self-deprecating thinking that he was prone to do. Later perhaps. “So we gonna play AssCreed or what?” Noctis asked impatiently to which the blonde laughed, the tense mood from earlier having shifted to something else, something easier. Nyx and Libertus stood guard at the entrance to the prince’s chambers, talking amongst themselves as they did their duty, but the blonde was too engrossed to notice.

“One sec, you have too many indoor lights on, I can’t get a good picture without the reflection of your place in the image.” 

Noctis groaned. “You and your pictures,” he rolled his eyes fondly. “If you go past this room there’s an attached office-library Iggy uses since I’m never here. Should be dim enough for your photography pickiness.”

“My _ tastes_, you mean. And it’s good taste, at that,” Prompto retorted, but excitedly flipped his camera on for his low-light presets. “Thanks, man!” He said as he made his way to said library.  
  
“Don’t take too long,” Noctis warned, well-aware of Prompto’s tendency to get as lost in his photography as Ignis did in his cooking or Gladio in a book. After all, they still had a birthday to celebrate, and his royal retinue were on their way to do just that. Well, Gladio should’ve been here already according to Drautos but Noctis wouldn’t be surprised if he had to be with Clarus during this visit. “I’m gonna go ask the Glaives something real quick.” Maybe they could get a hold of his shield while he was under house arrest.  
  
“Sure thing,” Prompto said mindlessly, turning the handle to the library with the full intention of having to be dragged out by Noctis as he got the right shot of the Insomnia lights at night. 

The room was even bigger than Noctis’s living room, but just as dim as Noct had promised with the only light coming from a desk lamp and the cracks from the doorways that connect the library to Noct’s living room and the alternate entrance from the halls. 

He turned off the desk light, wanting as little indoor light to get in the way as possible. There wasn’t a whole lot he could do about the lights from underneath the doors, but he could make do. 

The lights of the city were breathtaking. He was no stranger to the Insomnian nights, long shifts at work or his early morning runs showing that Insomnia never really did sleep as the city was always bright, even at night. But the way the lights sparkled this high up in the Citadel like the many lights from games at the arcades him and Noctis frequented were _ something else_. 

He took a picture. 

It was breathtaking. 

Literally _ breathtaking_, he realized as the feeling of hands gripping his neck choked off his airways. His camera fell from his hands as he let go in order to grasp at his throat where the mysterious hands were suddenly _ choking _him. The sound of the lens shattering echoed in the dark library as Prompto’s fingers scrambled and scratched and pulled at the hands around his neck. He tried to crane his head to get a look at his attacker, but the tall figure was impossible to make out in the dark and it only served to leave his neck more vulnerable to which his attacker used to his advantage to place more pressure on his neck. All he could tell was that the person was definitely stronger and taller than him, which didn't help a whole lot. 

Prompto must’ve managed some type of yell before all the air left his lungs as he heard a rushed “Prompto!?” before the hands choking him shifted to his hair and slammed it into the nearby desk, causing his vision to swim and cutting off any sound he was about to make. 

Sharp cuts. 

That was the next feeling his brain was able to register, cuts and shattering glass not unlike the sound his lens made when it too smashed. And then, later, his name being called as the feeling of the ground leaving him as he was lifted. _ No. That’s right. _He was pushed. _ Yes. _ Through the glass, the glass of _ the Citadel _ and holy shit, he was falling from the Citadel. And yet the only thought he could muster through the panic and pain was: _ I don’t think I’m making the rent in time. _ And so he fell. Falling and falling and --

_ Kweh! It’s your birthday! Kweh! _

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a oneshot??? And yet here I am.. 
> 
> I'd like to hear what you guys think! I haven't posted anything I've written in like almost five years so idk how terrible I am.  
Follow me on Tumblr, ko-fi, or Twitter for updates!  
twitter.com/ava_rii  
avarii.tumblr.com  
ko-fi.com/avarii


End file.
